Angel´s Feathers
by Jizel Ishihara Hidaka
Summary: Dime Kai, ¿Crees en los angeles?, ¿no?, haces mal Kai todos debemos creer en algo eso nos da un poco de esperanza... el amor puede presentarse de mil maneras y tu eres una de ellas- pesimo summary XD


Bueno aquí esta una historia que Raven me esta ayudando para darme ideas espero les guste. Lo escribí en tres horas así que no se como quedo X.x Bey blade no es mío y nunca lo será. Parejas Kai-Taka, Tala-Rei, Oc´s-Oc´s, Brooklyn-Taka y otras -.-U. Perdón por no actualizar pero como ya voy a salir de vacaciones me dejaron muchos trabajos para calificar el periodo sin contar los exámenes, intentare actualizar pero tal ves tarde n.nU gracias por comprender...

**°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

**Angel's Feathers**

**Capi 1: "Un chico nuevo"**

**°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

Era un hermoso día en el parque central, un día soleado y perfecto para ir a nadar, la luz del sol colándose por las copas de los árboles, la fresca brisa le da de lleno en su pequeño rostro pero no le importa solo quiere disfrutar de esos pocos momentos que su madre esta a su lado. Un chibi bicolor, no tendría mas de ocho años, caminaba por el parque junto a su madre, mirando a los demás niños jugar en las zonas recreativas junto a sus madres, voltea a ver a la mujer a su lado, es hermosa, su piel era muy blanca, sus ojos color violeta y su cabello azul grisáceo era largo, y le cubría un poco el rostro, el pequeño le sonríe y ella le regresa el gesto, todo parece perfecto... De pronto el chibi escucha que alguien grita pidiendo ayuda, corre por el camino de grava hacia el lago sin tomarle atención a los llamados de su mamá que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa, llega hasta donde escucha la voz, es una orilla un poco alejada de donde esta toda la gente.

Empieza a buscar al dueño de la voz que cada vez se escucha mas apagada, desesperada. Después de unos segundos, logra visualizar cerca del pequeño muelle que utilizan para pescar a quien esta pidiendo ayuda, se trata de un niño un poco más chico que él, parece que cayo al lago y no sabe nadar, de vez en cuando se hunde pero regresa a la superficie después de unos segundos, cada ves los momentos en que esta sumergido se prolongan y esto asusta al ojicarmin que corre hasta el muelle y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanza el agua para ayudar al chico... rápido llega hasta donde se encuentra el otro niño, cuando este pierde sus fuerzas y se hunde nuevamente, el chibi bicolor se sumerge también y toma al mas pequeño de la mano antes de que se hunda mas, junta todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse a flote con el niño menor que esta inconsciente, mira para todos lados buscando a alguien, esperando que alguien mas haya escuchado los gritos de auxilio, el agua esta helada aunque el sol este en lo alto.

El cansancio pronto se hace presente en su cuerpo, mantenerse a flote junto con el niño menor cada ves se hace más difícil y agotador... cierra los ojos por unos instantes, cuando los vuelve a abrir frente a sí ve aun hombre que se acercaba a donde estaban, al llegar junto a ellos los tomo por la cintura y los llevo hacia la orilla donde varias personas se habían juntado... ya en la orilla el chibi bicolor se tira en el suelo para descansar y recuperar el aliento, a un lado esta el niño menor que sigue inconsciente, se preocupa por su estado... "no tiene pulso"... oye decir al hombre que los ayudo a salir, se levanta asustado e intenta acercarse pero su mamá lo detiene, la volteaba a ver con reproche pero ella solo niega, sabe que no puede hacer nada en esos instantes por el menor... el ojirubi solo puede ver los intentos del hombre por regresar a la vida al pequeño chico, puede ver su carita entre la gente que se coloca alrededor del hombre castaño y el pequeño, se ve tan tranquilo parece que durmiera...

El ambiente se vuelve mas denso a cada instante, el niño parece no reaccionar, los primeros auxilios no sirven de nada, su respiración no regresa... "un ultimo intento"... escucha decir al hombre castaño, el chibi bicolor solo cierra los ojos, se sentía mal por no haber llegado antes para ayudarlo, por no haberlo salvado, parecía que todo estaba perdido pero... de pronto, el pequeño que yace inconsciente tose despertándose de golpe, las personas ahí presentes respiran aliviadas, el hombre castaño sonríe y abraza al pequeño, de entre la multitud aparece una mujer muy hermosa, se ve angustiada, el niño solo levanta la vista... "mami"... dice, tiene una dulce voz, intenta levantarse pero su madre no lo deja, ella solo lo abraza, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras intensificaba el abrazo, en un descuido lo había perdido de vista y, por poco, de su vida pero ahora todo estaba bien y era mejor olvidar lo que había sucedido... la gente comienza a alejarse, el bicolor abre los ojos y mira al otro niño, respira aliviado, por fin puede ver el color de sus ojos, los cuales están clavados en él, le sonríe y el menor le devuelve la sonrisa antes de que sea tomado en brazos por su madre y se alejen de ese lugar dejando al bicolor y a su madre, no sin antes darle las gracias...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una gran mansión, un joven chico de cabello bicolor abre los ojos lentamente, posa su vista en el despertador a un lado de la cama, las seis de la mañana hora de levantarse e ir a la escuela, se incorpora estirándose para quitarse la pereza, se coloca una mano sobre la boca mientras bosteza, otra ves había tenido el mismo sueño, era un recuerdo de su tierna infancia pero aun seguía pensando en ello como si hubiera pasado ayer... Se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a alistarse, un nuevo año escolar comenzaba y no pensaba llegar tarde en su primer día de clases. Entro al baño, mientras la radio se encendía.

_-."Buenos días a todos nuestros radioescuchas, comienza otro hermoso día en la ciudad de Tokio, la predicción del clima es que tendremos un día muy soleado sin lluvias así que disfrútenlo" – _dijo el locutor de la estación_- pasando a otra cosa, las preparatorias abren de nuevo sus puertas para los estudiantes así que sino quieren llegar tarde es mejor que se apuren XDD..."-_ apago el aparato cuando hubo salido de bañarse, ya estaba completamente vestido.

Se seco el cabello acercándose a su tocador, se miro en el espejo, vestía una camisa de manga larga un poco pegada a su atlética figura, unos pantalones de gabardina de varias bolsas color azul oscuro, y guantes sin dedos del mismo color que el pantalón. En su cuello lucia una cadena de plata de la cual colgaba un dije en forma de letra K con alas a ambos lados, la miro por unos instantes, su madre se la había dado el día de su cumpleaños, unos días antes del accidente que le quito la vida a ella y a su padre. Dejo esos pensamientos de lado, y salió de la recamara no sin antes tomar su reloj y una gabardina. Camino por un largo pasillo, la luz matinal apenas empezaba a colarse por las ventanas. Bajo las escaleras colocando su mano sobre el barandal de madera (¬¬). Llego al comedor y solo tomo un jugo de naranja y algo de fruta, las sirvientas solo recogieron cuando el muchacho tomaba su mochila y salía del comedor con dirección a la salida. salió por la enorme puerta principal, un hermoso jardín se extendía a su vista y una limosina ya lo esperaba. Bajo los escalones, el chofer bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta de atrás.

-.Buen día, joven Kai- saludo el hombre mayor inclinando un poco la cabeza, el chico no contesto solo subió a la limosina sin dirigirle la palabra, el hombre solo suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta, siempre era la misma monotonía...

Desde que sus padres habían muerto, el chico bicolor ya no sonreía ni mostraba algún signo de alegría... con sus padres se había ido la razón para hacerlo por esa simple razón se había vuelto un chico serio y frió y esto el preocupaba un poco al hombre que había conocido al chico cuando era un niño alegre y vivaz, dejo esos pensamientos de lado y subió al lado del conductor, el joven chico podía molestarse sino llegaban temprano a la escuela... El auto emprendió su marcha, el ojicarmin miraba por la ventana no le importaba lo que pensara la gente de él, en realidad, ya nada le importaba...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún lugar del infinito, mas especifico en la tercera nube a la derecha (XDD), en un lugar conocido como el paraíso... un chico de ojos azules, tez clara y cabello castaño caminaba por un sendero de este lugar, parecía molesto, vestía un traje estilo oriental de mangas cortas, pero lo que llamaba la atención eran las dos hermosas alas plateadas que adornaban su espalda y brillaban con la luz del sol.

Camino por lo que parecía un claro de un bosque hasta un pequeño lago donde bajo unos árboles un chico se mecía en un columpio, los pájaros cantaban mientras el joven mantenía los ojos cerrados dejando que el viento le diera en el rostro y su cabello fuera mecido por el, escuchando el susurro del viento en las copas de los árboles y el movimiento de las aguas del lago...

El chico castaño solo negó con la cabeza y se acerco por detrás sin hacer ruido, cuando estuvo a una distancia adecuada se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención del menor pero como no lo logro decidió utilizar su plan B.

-.CIEL, BÁJATE DE UNA BUENA VES DE LA NUBE EN QUE ESTAS SUBIDO!- le grito haciendo que el chico en el columpio se cayera del columpio por el susto.

-.Auch!- articulo el chico con ojos en espiral, en estado chibi. El ojiazul rey solo sonrió- Oye, Araht, que te pasa porque me espantas así, que no ves que me puedes matar de un susto?- le recrimino mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se sentaba. El castaño se acerco y se hinco frente a él.

-.No puedes morir, lo recuerdas?- le aclaro divertido, el menor solo hizo un puchero.

-.Pero me dolió- se quejo levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose su ropa, era similar al del mayor solo que eran unos pescadores un poco holgados de la parte baja y una camisa estilo oriental de mangas a tres cuartos, color blanco.

-.Si, pero sino te hablo no te enteras de que ya tienes que bajar a la tierra- le dijo mirándolo serio- recuerda que tu aceptaste ir

-.Ya lo se, solo quería pasar un rato aquí antes de que tuviera que bajar- comento el chico encogiéndose de hombros- además... todavía hay tiempo- sonrió cerrando los ojos, en esos instantes brillo intensamente, de su espalda brotaron dos hermosas alas azuladas que extendió en toda su longitud mientras algunas plumas caían a su alrededor- entonces tengo que bajar ya?- le cuestiono alegremente, abriendo nuevamente los ojos.

-.Si así que apúrate, ya todo esta arreglado y recuerda que mientras estés allá nadie debe saber quien eres y cuídate de los dragones negros- le sugirió con un semblante serio. El chico de alas azuladas solo sonrió.

-.Esta bien, tendré cuidado, te veo después- se despidió y desapareció en un torbellino de viento dejando atrás algunas plumas azuladas que cayeron a los pies del joven castaño, sonrió dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a irse, sabia que el chico lo haría bien, después de todo, camino con dirección indefinida... lo había escogido él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las puertas de una preparatoria, un chico de cabello negro hablaba con un pelirrojo y una chica peliceleste, los dos jóvenes sus ojos eran color ámbar mientras que los de la chica eran verde limón. Platicaban muy animadamente cuando un chico rubio y pecoso se acerco al trío con una gran sonrisa.

-.HOLA! n0n-grito el pecoso alegremente, alzando una mano en señal de saludo.

-.Hola, Max n.n- saludaron los tres chicos volteándolo a ver.

-.Y como les fue en sus vacaciones?- quiso saber el rubio incorporándose a la platica y parándose a un lado del chico pelinegro.

-.Pues yo tuve que ayudarle a mi mamá en la tienda T.T- se quejo la chica haciendo berrinche

-.Vamos, Salma, no es tan malo- intento calmarla el chico pelinegro, ojidorados.

-.Eso lo dices tu, Rei ¬¬- lo volteo a ver un poco molesta- tu te fuiste con Derek a china, a visitar a tus tíos T.T- le recrimino volviendo a su berrinche, los tres chicos solo la miraron con una gran gota.

-.Oye, si tus padres no estuvieran aquí tu también irías a visitarlos O.ó-le aclaro el pelirrojo.

-.Buena excusa para pedirles algo ¬¬- comento Rei dirigiéndole una mirada inquisidora al pelirrojo.

-.No te quejes, que mis padres te quieren mas que a mi T.T- objeto el mayor.

-.Eso no es cierto- lo contradijo Rei

-.Claro que si ¬¬- afirmo el pelirrojo

-.Que no ¬¬

-.Que si ¬¬

-.Que no O.ó

-.Que si, que si, que si XO- exclamo tangentemente, en estado chibi, moviendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo- y punto ¬¬ -agrego, el pelinegro abrió la boca para contestar pero en esos momentos una limosina negra se paro frente a la preparatoria y de esta bajo un chico bicolor de ojos carmesí. Cerro la puerta tras de si y la limosina emprendió de nuevo su marcha.

-.Pero si es el superior Hiwatari- comento Salma muy contenta corriendo hacia el bicolor y parándose a un lado del chico- Hola, superior n0n- saludo una chibi peliceleste alzando una mano pero el chico no le presto atención y solo camino hacia el frente con los ojos cerrados y las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón (Típica pose fresa XDD)

-.Hola, Kai- saludaron los dos felinos- ¿como amanecimos hoy?- preguntaron pero el ojicarmin solo los volteo a ver dedicándoles una mirada inexpresiva, los observo unos instantes y siguió su camino.

-.Le da gusto vernos u.u- comento el pelirrojo afirmando con la cabeza.

-.Buen comienzo de año, usualmente nos dice que nos muramos XP- dijo Rei muriéndose de la risa

-.Tienes razón, Rei, ya vamos progresando con Don Iceberg XDD- afirmo el pelirrojo abrazando por los hombros al pelinegro.

-.¬¬UU- Max y Salma solo miraron al par con dos gotas sobre la nuca.

-.Que? O.ó- inquirieron al sentir las miradas de sus amigos.

-.Naaaada u0u- contestaron dando un suspiro resignados.

-.Saben chicos, los dejo- comento la ojiverde mirando su reloj- se suponía que yo debía hacer la limpieza de mi salón n.nUU- aclaro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-.Siempre se te olvida ¬¬- la regaño Rei- a pero como hay gente irresponsable ò.ó- se quejo poniendo sus brazos en su cintura.

-.Oye, Rei, pero a ti te tocaba la limpieza de nuestro salón- le aclaro el pecoso con una gran gota sobre la nuca.

-.No me ayudes Max ¬¬- le recrimino el pelinegro volteándolo a ver.

-.Bueno, los veo en el recreo- les dijo la chica dirigiéndoles una sonrisa antes de encaminarse a los salones de primero cuando paso junto a ella un chico mucho mayor peligris de ojos verde grisáceo- Hola superior, Marcus- saludo la chica, el muchacho solo le sonrió siguiendo su camino.

-.Mira, pero si es mi cuñado- comento alegremente Rei dedicándole una sonrisa picara a Derek que solo se sonrojo- Hola, cuñadito, como te fue en estas vacaciones- saludo al recién llegado que enarco una ceja como respuesta.

-.Pues bien si es a lo que te refieres- contesto con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse al chico pelirrojo que jugaba con sus dedos- y, ¿cómo se la paso mi lindo halcón?- le cuestiono con una sonrisa juguetona al pelirrojo que le sonrió.

-.A pues normal, conociendo gente muy interesante u.u- exclamo encogiéndose de hombros, el peligris solo frunció el entrecejo- es mas, conocí a un chico en China que...-no termino la oración porque sus labios fueron sellados por el chico mayor después de unos instantes se separaron.

-.Y besaba mejor que yo?- lo interrogo con una sonrisa picara

-.Pues... regular- contesto, el peligris lo miro pasmado- no es cierto, sabes que solo te quiero a ti- dándole un beso, olvidándose de que aun estaban los otros chicos ahí.

-.Este, creo que nosotros sobramos aquí- comento nerviosamente Rei- No lo crees Max?- volteando a ver al susodicho.

-.Por esta ves te doy la razón- dijo el pecoso afirmando con la cabeza.

-.Una vez aclarado... nosotros nos marchamos- exclamo Rei caminando con dirección a los jardines de la parte trasera del instituto- Nos vemos, cuando no estén tan ocupados- completo con una sonrisa burlona, los chicos mayores lo miraron extrañados cuando ya habían desaparecido por un pasillo.

-.Que nos habla querido decir O.o- inquirió el pelirrojo con interrogantes flotando sobre su cabeza

-.No lo se pero que te parece si ya nos vamos al salón- le sugirió el ojiverde grisáceo abrazándolo por la cintura- las clases no tardan en comenzar- besándole el cuello.

-.Eres un pervertido, te lo habían dicho? ¬¬- le recrimino, mirándolo de soslayo

-.Pero así me quieres n.n-contesto con una sonrisa.

-.Mejor vámonos- le dijo separándose del mayor y caminando con dirección al instituto. El peligris lo miro sorprendido unos instantes, salió detrás del chico pelirrojo antes de que lo dejara, en cuanto lo alcanzo lo abrazo por la cintura y ambos se perdieron escaleras arriba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los pasillos del instituto un chico de ojos rubí caminaba tranquilamente hundido en sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos y miro por la ventana, algunos estudiantes platicaban en el patio de la escuela. Se acerco a la ventana y se recargo en ella, acerco su mano a su pecho y tomo su dije entre sus manos, lo observo con nostalgia por unos momentos era el recuerdo mas preciado que tenia de su padres, nunca supo como sobrevivió al accidente que le arrebato a su familia, era lo que aun daba vuelta en su cabeza, porque él y ellos no.

Tal ves nunca tendría la respuesta pero aun así los extrañaba, desde que ellos se habían ido su única familia fue su abuelo y él se encontraba en Rusia, Kai prefirió quedarse en Japón, no le agradaba su abuelo pero sabia que era todo lo que le quedaba... Cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba, sus clases pronto comenzarían y su salón estaba al otro lado del instituto.

Emprendió su marcha pero no llego muy lejos ya que en una esquina choco con alguien cayendo al suelo. Abrió los ojos molesto e iba a gritarle al otro chico porque no se fijaba por donde iba cuando una mano se poso frente a él. Levanto la vista para ver al dueño de esa mano morena, se trataba de un lindo chico peliazul, un poco mas joven que él, este lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa...

-.lo... lo lamento, fue mi culpa es que me distraje- tartamudeo el joven moreno ayudando a levantarse al chico bicolor que lo miraba fijamente.- en serio, perdón- volvió a decir mientras se agachaba y recogía su carpeta, por el choque las hojas se habían salido- genial, es mi primer día en esta escuela y ya estoy provocando desastres- suspiro el chico e iba a tomar unas hojas cuando el ojicarmin se agacho y le ayudo a recogerlas, el moreno se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió.

Cuando hubieron recogido todas las hojas el bicolor se las entrego

- oh, y debo darle las gracias a...- lo miro inquisidoramente, el mayor enarco una ceja.

-.Me llamo Kai- contesto secamente, el menor sonrió

-.Mucho gusto, Kai. Yo me llamo Takao- le dijo extendiendo una mano en señal de saludo, Kai no supo porque pero se le estrecho- gracias y perdón por haberte empujado es que estaba distraído- colocando una mano en su nuca mientras sacaba la lengua, el bicolor sonrió levemente, el ojiazul tormenta era muy simpático.

-.No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fije- contesto no tan serio (Kai aceptando sus culpas? O.O se va a acabar el mundo! XO)- ¿eres nuevo verdad, nunca te había antes- comento mirando interesadamente al chico que asintió.

-.Sipo, llegue apenas a la ciudad n.n- afirmo el peliazul levantando su brazo con una gran sonrisa

-.Ya veo y ¿en que año vas?- quiso saber el ojirubi, por una extraña razón le daba curiosidad ese chico moreno.

-.Segundo año- contesto con una tierna sonrisa, ante este gesto un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas del chico bicolor- Bueno, espero verte otra ves tengo que ir a la dirección- agrego, despidiéndose y caminando por un pasillo- hasta luego- dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-.Si, hasta luego- susurro Kai cuando la campana sonó, dando a entender que las clases habían comenzado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases comenzaron con un ambiente tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad, la única fue que el chico bicolor había llegado casi barriéndose a clases (el inicio del Apocalipsis O.O) cosa que extraño a sus compañeros ya que él era muy puntual, pero como todos le tenían mucho respeto ( en realidad le tenían miedo XP) no le dijeron nada y las clases comenzaron sin ninguna otra relevancia...

En el salón de 2°B, los chicos platicaban animadamente, las primeras horas ya habían acabado, y el receso había terminado hace una hora, y como el profesor de Historia aun no había llegado, los muchachos como buenos alumnos se quedaron en su lugar, si como no, (es una historia bizarra pero no tanto) la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban fuera de sus lugares, platicando entre ellos, algunos en la puerta otros en los pasillos.

-.Oigan, regresen a sus lugares el profesor no tarda en llegar- reprocho en voz alta una chica castaña de ojos color miel- sino lo hacen los reportare a todos- advirtió pero como respuesta todos le lanzaron bolitas de papel, cuando hubo acabado la lluvia de papel, la chica estaba bajo una montaña de estos (Nuevo cesto de basura XP)- alguien anoto la matricula? X.x –pregunto la chica castaña aun atolondrada (lo siento, pero eso no se lo podemos quitar u.u) asomando la cabeza entre la montaña de papeles

-.Creo que ahora si se pasaron con la Bruja de Blade ¬¬- comento Rei, sentado en su mesa-banco a un lado de Max.

-.No te preocupes como es una bruja no siente XD- lo tranquilizo el pecoso

-.¬¬U si tu lo dices Max- dándole el avión al pecoso mientras sacaba una paleta de su bolsillo.

-.Esa es una paleta? O.O- pregunto el rubio señalando el dulce

-.No, es un lápiz ¬¬- contesto sarcásticamente el neko - por supuesto que es una paleta-aclaro poniéndola frente a los ojos del chico.

-.Me das?- pregunto en estado chibi poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-.Nop- contesto mientras le quitaba la envoltura

-.Pero es de mora azul, es mi favorita T.T- con cascaditas en sus ojos

-.Y?- pregunto el chico sin darle importancia

-.No seas malo, aunque sea solo una lamida T0T- suplico el chico pecoso, Rei solo enarco una ceja

-.No te voy a dar, es mía ¬0¬-contesto tangentemente y antes de que pudiera meterla a su boca el rubio se le había echado encima y ahora estaban los dos en el suelo peleando por el dulce.

-.Dame, yo quiero paleta- decía Max intentando quitarle el caramelo

-.No, ya te dije que es mía, así que déjame en paz! XO-grito el neko-jing alejando su paleta lo mas que podía del chico azúcar.

-.Pero que bebés -.-UU- comento un chico rubio y ojos azules que veia la escena cerca.

-.Vamos, Miguel, dime sino es divertido verlos pelear- le cuestiono un chico pelirrojo y ojos azul ártico dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-.Que sentido del humor tienes Tala ¬¬- objeto el rubio volteándolo a ver- ya ni porque Rei es tu novio lo ayudas- le recrimino

-.Rei se las puede arreglar solo yo tengo que hacer negocios B3- contesto con una sonrisa picara, antes de subirse sobre una banca y llamar la atención de todo el grupo- MUY BIEN QUIEN APUESTA A QUE GANA REI XDD- grito en estado chibi cuando varios chicos de su clase levantaban la mano- VAMOS HAGAN SUS APUESTAS, EL NEKO CONTRA EL NIÑO TERRÓN DE AZÚCAR, USTEDES DECIDAN QUIEN GANARA!- agrego el pelirrojo, Miguel solo se fue de espaldas.

-.Si que sabe sacarle provecho a la situación -.-U –comento el ojiazul levantándose del suelo con ojos de rejilla y una gran gota sobre la nuca.

En un lugar cercano a la pelea (n.nUU), un chico de ojos carmesí, de unos 17, de apellido Hiwatari, estaba sentado en su mesa-banco mirando por la ventana, tenia recargado su rostro en sus manos sin prestarle atención al barullo que a dos bancas de su lugar se estaba llevando a cabo, en cambio, tenia la vista perdida en la inmensidad del cielo azul, mirando las nubes pasar lentamente como viajeros de tiempo completo que iban de un rincón a otro del planeta observando las cosas maravillosas que había abajo...

-."Gracias" ... aun recordaba su encuentro con el chico peliazul en los pasillos, no podía dejar de pensar en el joven moreno, en su cara, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su cabello... todo... todo en él era perfecto... pero lo que mas le gustaba eran sus ojos, esos ojos tan azules y profundos como el mar que mostraban alegría y sinceridad.

Sonrió al recordar su encuentro, aunque no podía llamársele romántico, a él le había hecho sentir algo muy extraño en el pecho, no sabría como describir la sensación era algo maravilloso, indescriptible, algo que aceleraba su corazón a mil por hora...

-."espero volverte a ver"... esas palabras aun hacían eco en su cabeza como anhelaba que se hicieran realidad, recordó la sonrisa que le había dedicado, esa que hizo que Kai Hiwatari conocido por su corazón de hielo, se sonrojara levemente... pero no podía evitarlo, ese joven chico le había provocado algo que ni el mismo sabia que era, se sentía feliz, por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres había sonreído.

Cerro los ojos mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, le había agradado el joven peliazul y esperaba con ansias volverlo a ver pronto...

-.No puede ser, ¿eso es una sonrisa? O.O- exclamo el chico pelinegro y ojos ámbar anonado, estaba frente a Kai con ojos como platos, tenia varios rasguños pero había ganado la pelea porque traía su paleta- Aaahh! Creo que morí T0T- grito en estado chibi agarrandose la cabeza con ambas manos. Kai, ante el escándalo proporcionado por su amigo, abrió los ojos y lo volteo a ver con un semblante frío

-.¿Qué quieres, Rei?- lo interrogo con el entrecejo fruncido, el pelinegro dejo su drama de lado y lo miro serio.

-.Nada, solo quería saber porque tan pensativo- metiendo la paleta a su boca- ya se que eres un antisocial pero estas mas callado que otros días- completo mirando al chico ojirubi inquisidoramente

-.Creo que no te importa, Rei- contesto de forma fría y cortante- así que es mejor que me dejes en paz y te vayas a tu lugar- agrego volviendo su vista a la ventana.

El chico felino sonrió levemente, Kai siempre era así, aunque no se parecía a ese Kai Hiwatari que conocía desde segundo de primaria, pero sabia que debía tenerle paciencia no por nada era su mejor amigo. Se levanto de la silla y se fue a su lugar junto a Max, el cual estaba en el suelo con ojos de espiral.

-.Auch X.x- se quejo el pecoso desde el suelo- alguien vio al elefante que se sentó sobre mi? X0x- pregunto sentándose en el suelo y se sobaba la cabeza.

-.Eso te pasa por meterte con mi neko- le expuso Tala, sentado en su lugar junto a Rei que se sonrojo un poco- por eso lo quiero n.n y mas cuando me hace ganar dinero n-n- comento con ojos en forma de signos de dólar.

-.¿Así? ù.ú- inquirió el pelinegro con una venita sobre la crees, yo te quiero así como eres y soy feliz n.n- abrazándolo por los hombros- además quien se puede resistir a ti nek-chan ¬u¬- agrego con una sonrisa picara, haciendo que el chico de piel apiñonada se volviera a sonrojar.

-.Si tu lo dices Wolf-kun nllllln- correspondiendo el abrazo del mayor- yo también te quiero- le dijo acurrucándose en su pecho (por Diox, aquí se derrama miel por todos lados XDD)

-.Oigan par de tórtolos ¬¬- los llamo Miguel que estaba sentado enfrente- el profesor ya llego así que sepárense sino quieren que los manden a la dirección por culpa de las hormonas 9.9- dijo volteándose hacia el frente, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se sonrojaran intensamente y se separaran en el proceso.

Max se tapo la boca aguantándose la risa, pero se controlo y volteo a ver a su profesor. Un hombre no muy mayor, pelivioleta, de ojos verdes, de piel un poco oscura, utilizaba lentes pero le daban una apariencia muy juvenil.

Entro y dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio, se quito los lentes y volteo a ver a los jóvenes que ya estaban sentados en sus lugares. Se coloco de nuevo las gafas cuando las hubo limpiado con un pañuelo, levanto la vista y les sonrió a los muchachos.

-.Buenas tardes jóvenes, y perdonen el retraso- exclamo llamando la atención de todo el grupo- pero estaba en la dirección por un asunto importante- sentándose frente al escritorio- tendremos un nuevo compañero en esta clase, como todavía no arreglaba bien lo de su inscripción no pudo estar presente en las primeras clases pero ya esta todo arreglado así que quiero que le den una cordial bienvenida- dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón- pasa- le dijo a alguien que estaba afuera.

Kai volvió su vista a la ventana, no le interesaba conocer a su nuevo compañero, uno mas de todos los que tenia, miro hacia el cielo un punto en especifico cuando le llamo la atención el murmullo de sus compañeros de clase, miro de soslayo hacia la puerta cuando pudo vislumbrar algo que lo impresiono. Quien entraba por la puerta (ni modo que por la ventana XDD) era el chico con quien había chocado esa mañana, no lo podía creer, era él, piel morena, ojos y cabellos azul tormenta, hermoso rostro, linda sonrisa... era él no se podía equivocar.

El moreno entro en el salón y todos los chicos se quedaron embobados, era hermoso no lo podían negar, grandes ojos, boca pequeña y carnosa, cabello sedoso azul medianoche, un poco largo, que contrastaba con su torneada piel, esa figura menuda y de apariencia frágil que se notaba aun con los jeans y la camisa un poco holgada que llevaba puesta, en fin, sus rasgos infantiles le daban un aire de inocencia que podían seducir a cualquiera. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, el chico se paro junto al profesor e hizo una reverencia.

-.Mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya y es un placer estar aquí- dijo aun con la cabeza gacha- soy nuevo en la ciudad pero espero nos llevemos bien- levantando la mirada que paso por todo el salón hasta posarse en el chico palio que lo miraba anodado, le dedico una linda sonrisa antes de voltear a ver al profesor.

-.Bueno, joven Kinomiya espero sus estancia sea agradable- le dijo con una sonrisa- que te parece si te sientas en...- pasando su mirada por todo el salón.

-.Profesor, aquí hay un lugar- llamo su atención el chico pecoso señalando una silla a su lado, Kai se puso un poco colorado, ya que la silla que señalaba Max era la que estaba frente a él.

-.Gracias joven Mizuhara- se dirigió al rubio que sonrió- por favor, siéntese en la mesa que esta frente al joven Hiwatari- le señalo el hombre pelivioleta.

El moreno asintió y se dirigió con paso decidido hasta donde se encontraba el chico bicolor, las miradas lo siguieron en su camino pero el peliazul solo miraba al chico ojirubi, el cual sintió su mirada sobre si y disimulo su sonrojo escondiendo el rostro tras un libro, aparentando leer. (Hay que lindo n.n, nos salió penoso XD Kai: Cállate ¬llll¬) Cuando se acerco coloco sus cosas en la silla, miro a Kai y le sonrió cerrando los ojos en el gesto.

-.Hola, Kai-kun, nos volvemos a ver, que coincidencia ¿no? n.n- exclamo sentándose en su banca.

Max, Tala y Rei miraron sorprendidos al ojiazul tormenta por dirigirse con tanta familiaridad al chico ruso-japonés.

-.Hola, Taka-chan, y si es una coincidencia- le dijo sonriendo levemente, los chicos de la clase lo miraron como si el cielo estuviera a punto de caerles encima.

-.Así que por eso estaba tan pensativo- susurro el neko-jing con una sonrisa.

-.¿Dijiste algo Nek-chan? O.O- le cuestiono el chico de ojos azul ártico mirando aun al chico bicolor y al moreno.

-.Nada Wolf-kun n.n- negando con la mano- solo pensaba en voz alta- aclaro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Después de unos momentos tensos, en los que parecía que en cualquier momento a los alumnos les iba a dar un ataque nervioso, la clase comenzó sin mas contratiempos. De vez en cuando algunos chicos miraban de reojo al peliazul tormenta que tomaba notas en su carpeta.

Max se presento en voz baja y le pregunto algunas cosas al moreno que el sinceramente contesto, Kai intento escuchar la conversación pero en uno de esos intentos el profesor lo llamo tan sorpresivamente que provoco que se cayera de su asiento sacándole una pequeña risita al peliazul y, a diferencia de lo que todos esperaban, el bicolor solo sonrió ante el gesto, le había parecido algo melodioso y hermoso por lo que estaba embobado mirando fijamente al chico peliazul (Hay Kai, el amor te hace idiota ¬0¬ Kai: No me importa nlln).

Las clases de la tarde terminaron para alivio de los muchachos que en cuanto escucharon el timbre que daba por terminadas las clases metieron rápidamente sus cosas en la mochila y se disponían a salir corriendo cuando la chica castaña se puso en la puerta.

-.Salgan en orden no como animales ¬¬- les ordeno la castaña- Oigan esperen O0O- grito cuando todos salían corriendo atropellándola en el proceso (alguien pidió tortillas para llevar?)- Auch, no otra ves X.x- se quejo la chica cuando todos hubieron salido.

-.Pobre Hiromi ¬¬- negó Rei varias veces con la cabeza- si sigue así pronto la van a hospitalizar u.u- caminando a un lado de Max, Kai y Tala.

-.No tendremos tanta suerte- comento el pelirrojo abrazándolo por la cintura- y que dices Kai, ¿vas a ir a los ensayos de la tarde? Recuerda que el festival de primavera esta próximo- se dirigió a Kai que asintió cuando visualizo al chico moreno que se encaminaba a las escaleras con dirección a la planta baja.

-.Iré, pero quiero invitar a alguien- y, sin decir mas, salió corriendo para alcanzar al chico ojiazul, los otros muchachos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-.Vaya, si que le pego fuerte O.O- exclamo Rei que estaba agarrado de los brazos de Tala

-.Que? O.o-quiso saber Max

-.Si, creo que tienes razón Nek-chan- afirmo el ojiazul ártico recargando su cara en el hombro de Rei.

-.Díganme que ;-; -suplico el chico rubio al borde del llanto.

-.Mejor vamos al gimnasio debemos arreglar todo para empezar el ensayo- sugirió Rei tomado de la mano de Tala y caminando por el pasillo cuando de pronto...

-.Momento, no den ni un paso mas!- les ordeno una voz muy conocida por el pelinegro, el cual sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal

-.Oh, oh- articulo el neko volteando en dirección de donde provenía la voz, por el pasillo venia un chico mayor pelirrojo de ojos ámbar echando humo por las orejas.

-.IVANOV! aléjate de mi primo XO- le ordeno al chico ojiazul ártico acercándose amenazadoramente

-.Y sino quiero? ¬¬- lo reto el menor pelirrojo abrazando mas al chico de piel apiñonada

-.Pues te separo a golpes XO- lo amenazo alzando los puños pero el lobo solo se abrazo mas al pelinegro sacándole la lengua al mayor

-.Aquí vamos de nuevo ulllu- suspiro Rei un poco rojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

En el patio, dos chicos platicaban en la puerta del colegio, el sol declinaba y el viento susurraba en las copas de los árboles, el chico peliazul miraba tiernamente al chico mayor que le sonreía levemente, al luz rojiza de los rayos del sol le daba en su piel torneada, se veía precioso y esto Kai lo noto,... "parece un ángel"... pensó el chico de piel pálida cuando la voz del mas joven llamo su atención...

-.entonces en el gimnasio?- le cuestiono con una sonrisa

-.Si, me gustaría que fueras, en serio- al decir esto bajo la mirada

-.Ok,-acepto el moreno, a Kai se le ilumino la cara por la respuesta, si había aceptado- pero te alcanzo allá- aclaro con un semblante serio, el ojicarmin se extraño pero acepto.

-.Esta bien, nos vemos- y sin decir mas se fue con dirección al gimnasio, el moreno lo siguió con la mirada.

-.Y como ves?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, el joven se volteo. Cerca de un árbol un chico mayor estaba recargado en las sombras por lo que no se veía su rostro.

-.Kai Hiwatari- susurro con una sonrisa- ... es un chico interesante.- levantando la vista, observando en la dirección por donde momentos antes se había ido el chico ojicarmin.

**...C..o..N..t..I..n..U..a..R..a...**

**Bueno espero les guste no es mucho pero espero sea de su agrado n.nUU y perdón las faltas de ortografía XD pero no tengo tiempo... así, por fa dejen review si les gusto u.u... ADIU Y NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS! n0n**


End file.
